Le Plan Foireux
by LE0Pie
Summary: Quand la jeune femme dû s’acquitter de sa dette, elle ne pensait vraiment pas que tout se déroulerait aussi mal. Comment allait-elle expliquer cela à l'homme au nez rouge pour qui elle 'travaillait' ? Ce n'était pas censé se dérouler ainsi...
1. Résumé

« Tu as compris Alesia, Mugiwara doit disparaître ! cria le clown au cheveux bleus d'une voix cassée en postillonnant. Je ne veux pas le revoir devant moi cet abruti ! »

La jeune femme brune au teint pâle hocha la tête, lançant un regard meurtrier à son frère, caché derrière un rideau rouge du bateau "saloon", libérait un peu plus de deux ans auparavant de la prison Impel Down par soit disant le lascar hurlant devant elle. Elle soupira avant de reposer ses yeux dorés et inquisiteurs sur l'orateur théâtral. Elle devait un service à cet homme pour son abruti de frangin, alors elle exécutera la mission.

« Le plan de mon esprit ingénieux va tirer avantage de ton fruit du démon, le Tenshi Tenshi no mi, rigola t-il. Tu vas le faire tomber amoureux d'une pitoyable villageoise et il ne voudra plus reprendre la mer ! Ce sera la fin de ce petit avorton ! Tu as compris ? »

Le rire débile de Baggy le Clown s'éleva dans la pièce alors que les acclamations de tous ses supporters l'accompagnaient. La brune était vraiment dépitée. Qu'y avait-il de si bien dans cette technique de lâche ? Franchement, utiliser ses pouvoirs de la sorte...

Elle lança un « Compris » maussade et se retourna pour marcher jusqu'à la sortie sous le regard interrogateur et méprisant de Baggy alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa tirade sous les louange de ses laqués. Où allait-elle alors qu'il n'avait pas fini de parler ? Il ne l'aimait pas, elle était trop pince sans rire et ne savait pas s'amuser en plus.

Arrivée sous une fenêtre assez grande pour qu'elle puisse y passer, elle fit apparaître et déplia ses grandes ailes angéliques et s'élança dans le ciel sous la stupeur d'un public de simplets.

Quand elle fut partie, les discussions reprirent, alors que le clown se laissait tomber lourdement dans son fauteuil en posant sa tête sur son point, d'abord irrité, puis avec un sourire satisfait. Si la femme échouait, il pourrait toujours tenter de vendre ses ailes au marché noir ou la vendre elle, comme esclave aux Dragons Célestes. Il s'étonnait même qu'elle soit toujours libre. Après tout, elle était un ange maîtrisant la paix de l'âme avec l'amour et le réconfort pour sûr.


	2. Prologue

« Tu as compris Alesia, Mugiwara doit disparaître ! cria le clown au cheveux bleus d'une voix cassée en postillonnant. Je ne veux pas le revoir devant moi cet abruti ! »

La jeune femme brune au teint pâle hocha la tête, lançant un regard meurtrier à son frère, caché derrière un rideau rouge du bateau "saloon", libérait un peu plus de deux ans auparavant de la prison Impel Down par soit disant le lascar hurlant devant elle. Elle soupira avant de reposer ses yeux dorés et inquisiteurs sur l'orateur théâtral. Elle devait un service à cet homme pour son abruti de frangin, alors elle exécutera la mission.

« Le plan de mon esprit ingénieux va tirer avantage de ton fruit du démon, le Tenshi Tenshi no mi, rigola t-il. Tu vas le faire tomber amoureux d'une pitoyable villageoise et il ne voudra plus reprendre la mer ! Ce sera la fin de ce petit avorton ! Tu as compris ? »

Le rire débile de Baggy le Clown s'éleva dans la pièce alors que les acclamations de tous ses supporters l'accompagnaient. La brune était vraiment dépitée. Qu'y avait-il de si bien dans cette technique de lâche ? Franchement, utiliser ses pouvoirs de la sorte...

Elle lança un « Compris » maussade et se retourna pour marcher jusqu'à la sortie sous le regard interrogateur et méprisant de Baggy alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa tirade sous les louange de ses laqués. Où allait-elle alors qu'il n'avait pas fini de parler ? Il ne l'aimait pas, elle était trop pince sans rire et ne savait pas s'amuser en plus.

Arrivée sous une fenêtre assez grande pour qu'elle puisse y passer, elle fit apparaître et déplia ses grandes ailes angéliques et s'élança dans le ciel sous la stupeur d'un public de simplets.

Quand elle fut partie, les discussions reprirent, alors que le clown se laissait tomber lourdement dans son fauteuil en posant sa tête sur son point, d'abord irrité, puis avec un sourire satisfait. Si la femme échouait, il pourrait toujours tenter de vendre ses ailes au marché noir ou la vendre elle, comme esclave aux Dragons Célestes. Il s'étonnait même qu'elle soit toujours libre. Après tout, elle était un ange maîtrisant la paix de l'âme avec l'amour et le réconfort pour sûr.


	3. Chapitre 1

L'équipage au chapeau de paille commençait tout juste à manœuvrer pour jeter l'ancre près d'une île automnale. Tout le paysage flamboyait, du sol brunit par les feuilles, en passant par les feuillages des arbres d'une harmonie de couleurs semblant être un incendie paisible au vent qui faisait danser les flammes et un ciel aux nuages rosés par un soleil sur le point de se coucher. Plus éloigné, il semblait même qu'un miroir féerique venait refléter ces douces teintes dans la grande étendue d'eau. Il aurait été presque difficile d'en situer les bords si la brise ne venait pas créer quelques petites vaguelettes.

Le parfum des feuilles et de la terre humide voyageait dans l'air par la danse des feuilles tombantes en apportant apaisement à cette douce nature. Au loin, aux milieux de champs rouges, jaunes et bruns se trouvait un petit village avec deux moulins en pierre, une église et des maisons en toits de chaume.

La navigatrice aux longs cheveux roux, emmitouflée dans un beau gilet en laine blanc, sourit au doux spectacle qui, elle le savait, n'allait pas durer. Elle retira son regard de la longue vue pour lever ses grands yeux bruns au ciel en fronçant les sourcils. Il allait méchamment pleuvoir cette nuit. Elle se retourna face à l'équipage quand le capitaine au chapeau de paille et le second aux cheveux verts sautèrent - ou devrait-on dire, s'éjectèrent grâce à l'élasticité du premier - en riant, par dessus la rambarde, s'élançant ainsi vers le village sous les cris du cuisinier blond qui devait refaire un réapprovisionnement complet.

Une marque d'énervement apparue sur le front de la jeune navigatrice tandis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils et dégageait une aura meurtrière qui fit fuir derrière le mât central, le docteur et le canonnier et sourire l'archéologue et le charpentier alors que de grands « Yohohohohoho » se faisaient entendre de la part du musicien. Ils allaient l'entendre ! Tous autant qu'ils sont ! Elle avait horreur qu'on ne l'écoute pas ! Surtout dans les moments où il ne fallait pas traîner.

Après un long soupir de résignation, elle ordonna au reste de l'équipage de bien amarrer le navire et de sécuriser les voiles. Bien qui ne soit pas en pleine mer, l'endroit où ils allaient poser l'ancre pouvait être dangereux sans les précautions nécessaires.

Pendant ce temps, le petit bonhomme au chapeau de paille trottait à vivre allure en s'extasiant du paysage. La végétation ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir et l'air sentait le sucre. Il aurait bien goûté une feuille qui sentait si bon mais la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé quelque chose dans ce style, Sanji et Chopper lui avaient fait la morale pendant des heures sur la toci... toksisi... tocisité... le poison et c'était ennuyant. Il ne comprenait pas bien mais il ne subirait pas une nouvelle fois cet ennui.

Si le cadre avait, auparavant, été calme, ce n'était plus le cas. Les rires du jeune homme et les « oohhhhhhhh » d'admiration, animés tous les alentours. Des étoiles apparurent dans ses yeux quand il remarqua un insecte de très gros gabarit.

« Ohhhh, s'écria t-il en l'attrapant, Zoro regarde ce truc comme il est énoooorme ! mais quand il se retourna, personne n'était là. »

Après un « Mmmmmmmmmh » de réflexion beaucoup trop long, la tête penchée pour venir à la conclusion que le sabreur aux cheveux verts s'était perdu, il sourit à l'insecte lui indiquant qu'il allait le ramener avec lui pour le montrer à Usopp. Des insectes de cette taille allait sûrement mettre son ami dans un état de fascination total ! Mais pour le moment, il le garderait en main le temps de visiter le village et trouver un restaurant ou une auberge ! L'idée même de nourriture fit grogner son ventre plus fort qu'un lion rugissant. Le bruit se propagea dans la forêt et sans plus attendre, la course vers le petit village reprit.

Quand il débarqua dans le centre de celui-ci, Alesia ne put s'empêcher la réflexion que le jeune homme était vraiment quelqu'un qui devait être fatiguant au quotidien. Du haut du clocher de l'église, elle regarda plusieurs fois l'avis de recherche de Monkey D. Luffy. Pas de doute possible, c'était lui. Elle aurait attendu une semaine dans ce trou pour l'attendre. Elle regarda les alentours pour voir que les seules personnes présentes n'étaient que de vieilles dames. La brune eut légèrement pitié du jeune pirate quand elle fit apparaître son arc d'or et sa flèche dite de Cupidon. Fort heureusement un groupe de jeunes gens sortirent de la taverne. Elle encocha sa flèche, visa et tira quand un bruit attira son attention plus loin. Un autre groupe de pirate venait de d'arriver.

« Mugiwara-ya ? »

Luffy se retourna d'un coup la tête alors qu'il se frottait la poitrine à cause d'une étrange sensation. Il croisa les yeux d'un homme portant un grand sabre sur son épaule. Le chapeau de paille et Alésia le reconnurent immédiatement.

« Oh non... murmura la jeune brune.

\- TORAO ! hurla Mugiwara en souriant et s'élançant vers l'autre pirate. »

Au même moment, un blond débarqua avec des cœurs à la place des yeux en s'agenouillant devant une des jeunes femmes qui étaient précédemment sorties de la taverne. Alésia le regarda pleine d'incompréhension, avait-elle loupée sa flèche ? Non impossible. Elle reporta son attention vers Luffy, celui-ci s'était arrêté dans son élan et fixait Trafalgar Law. La brune le connaissait... Elle devait partir dès qu'elle le pourrait avant qu'il ne lui mette la main dessus... Luffy avait froncé les sourcils, elle aurait juré avoir vu apparaître des petits points d'interrogation au dessus de la tête de sa victime.

"Baboum baboum baboum" le jeune homme n'était pourtant pas essoufflé, pourquoi son coeur battait à tout rompre ? Il frappa son torse mais rien ni faisait, il devrait demander à Chopper quand il rentrerait. Le petit renne lui avait dit de lui dire si un jour il ne se sentait pas bien ou bizarre. Il reprit sa course et sauta sur le capitaine des Hearts. Il était vraiment heureux de le voir. Cela faisait longtemps depuis qu'ils avaient mis un terme à leur alliance.

Law, de son côté, dû retenir un pas en arrière. Il essayait de se dégager de l'étreinte du plus petit qui refusait de lâcher. Il n'était vraiment pas amateur de contact physique soudain. Les seuls qu'ils pouvaient tolérer étaient son équipage et encore, cela dépendait du moment de la journée et encore plus de son humeur.

Plus en arrière, le blond aux sourcils vrillés s'était relevé à la suite de la fuite des jeunes femmes et regardait désormais son capitaine rigoler accroché à l'autre. Sanji sourit également tout en saluant de la main.

« Hé Torao, ça faisait un moment ! »

Law murmura « C'est Trafalgar Law. » avant de soupirer. Il avait depuis longtemps compris que l'équipage au chapeau de paille était une cause perdue mais continuer tout de même à les reprendre, surtout que seul l'idiot élastique était incapable de faire l'effort de dire son nom... Il avait sa dignité.

Derrière lui, Penguin et Shachi avaient de grands sourires, imaginant déjà revoir la jolie Nami et la douce Robin alors qu'Alesia, perchée sur son clocher, voyait déjà sa perte arriver. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter l'île avec la tempête qui approchait, elle était obligée de rester là à observer la situation... Elle n'avait plus qu'à prier...


	4. Chapitre 2

Law était exaspéré. Assis bien confortablement dans une des banquettes de l'auberge, il regardait son équipage et celui du Chapeau de paille célébrer leurs retrouvailles.

Ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie sur la nourriture, les chants, la boisson. Et dieu sait que Law savait que ces deux équipages pouvaient être de vrais fêtards.

Il balaya, de son regard aux reflets d'or, la grande pièce. Quelques villageois avaient fini par s'écarter dans un coin de celle-ci, regardant avec méfiance et curiosité le groupe bruyant de pirates. Ils ne devaient pas avoir l'habitude de tels hurluberlus. Nami et Nico Robin avaient retrouvé Ikakku qui semblait vraiment ravie de revoir quelques personnes de la gente féminine. Elles étaient collées de près par Sanji, Penguin et Shashi. Il restait à savoir combien de temps ces trois là allaient survivre. Beppo, ce brave ours, avait été attrapé par Luffy et Carrot qui faisaient les idiots avec Usopp et Chopper. Law n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment un grand médecin comme Tony-ya pouvait se retrouver avec des baguettes dans le nez de cette manière...

Quand Luffy remarqua que l'attention de Law était dirigée vers eux, il fit un immense sourire étincelant avec des coucous de la main. Le capitaine des Hearts soupira avant de baisser un peu sa casquette fluffy très reconnaissable et propre au chirurgien, sur son visage. Mugiwara fit la moue avant de diriger rapidement sa main vers sa poitrine, ça recommençait...

« Oye Chopper... dit-il attirant immédiatement l'attention du petit docteur. Mon cœur bat bizarrement. »

Le renne retira tout de suite les baguettes de son nez bleu et approcha avec un air sérieux. La santé de son capitaine était primordial et si celui-ci prenait la peine de lui dire cela, c'est que ce n'était pas normal.

« Ça te fait mal ?

\- Non, mais je me sens bizarre depuis tout à l'heure, répondit simplement le brun d'un air ennuyé.

\- Je vais t'examiner tout de suite ! »

Sous les protestations légères de Luffy, Chopper le tira hors de l'auberge, en attrapant son sac au passage, sous l'œil attentif de Zoro qui enchaînait les verres d'alcool à côté de Law.

Les deux hommes appréciaient la compagnie de l'autre. Hors des conventions sociales ordinaires, ils ne parlaient que quand ils le souhaitaient, ne se vexant pas quand l'autre ne répondait pas. C'était un accord tacite entre eux.

La sortie de Luffy avec son médecin, n'avait pourtant échappé à personne. Surtout pas au capitaine des Hearts qui l'avait déjà eu en patient à de nombreuses reprises. Les bavardages n'avaient toutefois pas cessés et les rires fusaient toujours.

« Mugiwara-ya est malade ? demanda le chirurgien au second aux cheveux verts.

\- Il ne l'était pas aujourd'hui. »

Le ton était neutre mais Law pouvait tout de même y déceler une pointe de préoccupation. L'équipage du chapeau de paille ne le montrait pas toujours, mais il veillait et prenait soin de leur capitaine à la tête dure. Le chirurgien l'avait bien vite remarqué à Punk Hazard et en avait souvent fait les frais en étant sous surveillance "discrète" les premiers temps. Et vu le phénomène qu'était Luffy, il ne leur reprochait pas du tout.

Le capitaine des Hearts se leva en silence et avança pour sortir. Il échangea quelques mots rapide avec Shachi et Penguin avant de franchir la porte. Zoro voulut franchement lui rappeler que leur médecin était compétent mais savait que Law respectait le travail de Chopper et de tout façon, il préférait entamé un nouveau verre d'alcool.

Chopper, équipé de son stéthoscope, écoutait les battements du cœur de son ami. Ceux-ci étaient réguliers, sains, tout à fait normaux pour quelqu'un de jeune et en bonne santé. C'était bien une des seules choses relativement normales chez Luffy. Il demanda à son capitaine de tenir l'appareil sur sa poitrine pendant qu'il prendrait sa tension. Autant être sûr à cent pourcents de son bon état de santé.

« Ca arrive souvent ? Depuis longtemps ? interrogea le petit renne. Est-ce que tu as d'autres symptômes ?

\- Mmmhhhh ça a commencé depuis qu'on est ici.

\- Tu as fait, mangé ou touché quelque chose de bizarre ?

\- Non, déclara Luffy en se grattant la tête en repensant à son parcours. AH SI ! J'ai attrapé un énoooorme scarabé bizarre et bleu ! Je voulais vous le montrer à toi et Usopp mais je l'ai perdu après que Torao est arrivé…

\- Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas me bondir dessus Mugiwara-ya... rappela Law en arrivant, las. »

Luffy eut un grand sourire avant de rire et de gigoter pour mieux voir l'autre capitaine. Le petit docteur, quand à lui, n'était pas surpris, il avait senti approcher le chirurgien, littéralement, avec son nez, il sentait toujours un peu le désinfectant. Il ne fut pas perturbé dans sa tâche et examinait avec concentration ses mains élastiques pour voir une quelconque trace éventuelle de piqûre d'insecte. Il y avait bien une petite marque étrange sur l'annulaire gauche mais quelque chose stoppa son examen. Chopper écarquilla les yeux. Il porta son regard sur l'endroit où était dirigé son stéthoscope… toujours sur la poitrine du brun. Il regarda son visage, ses yeux pétillaient et il était assez proche pour voir que ses pupilles étaient légèrement dilatées. Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour que le médecin puisse faire son diagnostic… Luffy était amoureux !

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ses oreilles et ses sabots. Si on lui avait dit qu'il verrait ça un jour, il aurait rigolé. Même le principal concernait ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire ! Il sentait des sueurs froides commençait à perler sur son front.

« Tony-ya ? »

Chopper tourna rapidement la tête vers la personne pour qui son capitaine était tombé. Non, décidément il aurait préféré ne vraiment pas découvrir ça ! Law semblait perplexe face à l'attitude de l'autre médecin. Chopper pouvait bien comprendre ça, il riait nerveusement maintenant.

« Luffy, tu peux retourner avec les autres ! indiqua le renne.

\- Ah ouais ? demanda le concerné surpris et le coeur battant encore bizarrement, habituellement les examens duraient plus longtemps mais si Chopper le disait alors il pouvait.

\- Mmh, acquiesça le docteur, tu es en parfaite santé ! »

Luffy, riant à cette bonne nouvelle, bondit en direction de Law et le tira par la manche de son grand manteau pour rejoindre leur équipage. Le capitaine des Hearts suivit, non sans lancer un regard plein de suspicions à l'autre médecin…

Les yeux métalliques du chirurgien avaient encore tendance à figer le petit renne comme si son âme était scannée… Il se fit une note mentale de ne jamais rester trop proche de son compère médical ou il craquerait sûrement… Luffy avait de terribles goûts amoureux…

Il fallait absolument qu'il discute avec Nami et Robin ! C'était des filles et elles étaient intelligentes, elles sauraient quoi faire !


	5. Chapitre 3

p id="docs-internal-guid-849906c4-7fff-54f2-a79b-84f4ac1a4b17" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Zoro regardait Kikoku, l'épée de Law, laissée à côté de lui. Il sentait régulièrement les yeux de Shachi vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. Le sabreur avait quand même une petite sensation de fierté, Trafalgar le considérait comme un ami pour avoir laisser son nodachi avec lui, signe de confiance./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kikoku, sabre traditionnel, portait bien son nom : "Pleurs du démon". La lame était maudite, l'épéiste l'avait immédiatement remarqué, et il semblait qu'elle "pleurait" en étant séparée trop longtemps de son propriétaire. Il pensa alors, que toutes les personnes qui avaient pris Kikoku à Law en avaient payé le prix directement ou indirectement. Vergo, Doflamingo et Zoro savait qu'ils y en avaient d'autres, il l'avait entendu de l'équipage du Heart. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Il porta son oeil sur l'arme, posant sa boisson, quand celle-ci commença à émettre de mauvaises vibrations. Cette lame, comme toutes celles maudites, réclamait du sang. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"C'est à ce moment que le propriétaire entra de nouveau dans la pièce et la lame sembla soudainement apaisée. "Drôle de sabre" pensa Zoro en reprenant sa boisson, tout en observant son capitaine, entraînant l'autre par le bras. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Peu de temps après, le petit médecin de bord apparut, cherchant quelqu'un avec nervosité. Le chasseur de pirates haussa un sourcil mais l'ignora bien vite, en buvant de nouveau, puisque Chopper venait de se jeter sur la vilaine sorcière : Nami. Il lui devait encore de l'argent alors il allait l'éviter…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Au même moment, Law tomba à côté de Zoro, l'air mécontent, il avait réussi à se libérer de Luffy en faisant diversion avec de la viande, ça marchait toujours. L'homme aux cheveux verts sourit fourbement à son voisin en lui tendant un verre d'alcool. Le chirurgien, qui n'avait jamais refusé de trinquer avec lui jusque là même s'il ne buvait pas beaucoup, le fixa un instant avant de prendre la boisson./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"« /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"En quel honneur ? /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"demanda le capitaine du Heart./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que nous nous affronterons./spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" »/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Law répondu avec un de ses sourires flippants qui aurait fait fuir Usopp et Chopper à l'autre bout de l'île s'ils l'avaient pu et une lueur d'amusement dans le regard. La réponse de Zoro sonnait presque comme un défi et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à l'homme. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Depuis Punk Hazard, Law sentait le désir de croiser les fers du sabreur. Les deux boissons s'entrechoquèrent avant d'être bues goulûment./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"_/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"« /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luffy est amoureux de Law !/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" »/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"La phrase avait été lancée dans un souffle court et rapide par Chopper. C'était comme une bombe. Un silence plana sur le petit trio, le temps de la réalisation d'un fait qui semblait improbable pour Luffy. Un gros coup de tonnerre retentit à l'extérieur du bâtiment et une forte pluie commença à tomber. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Robin fût la première à briser le silence avec un "Oh" puis un petit rire d'amusement en pensant à ce côté incroyablement théâtrale de la déclaration. Elle trouvait la nouvelle vraiment intéressante et allait observer le déroulement de la relation avec intérêt. Les deux capitaines étaient si amusants! Mais quel serait l'évolution ? Quelles seraient les répercussions sur les équipages ?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"«/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" QUOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII ?/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" hurla Nami faisant retourner quelques pairs d'yeux interrogateurs vers eux./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Shhhhhhhhh !/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" siffla Chopper avec son sabot devant son museau en s'agitant./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Tu es sûr ?!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Mmmh/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;", acquiesça t-il avec un mouvement de tête et sérieux. »/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"La rousse n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle releva les yeux pour regarder Law qui semblait s'amuser à boire avec Zoro. D'accord, le type n'était pas trop mal physiquement, mais il était vraiment flippant ! Elle, qui avait l'habitude de lire le journal, savait que le gars n'était pas aussi commode qu'il ne l'avait laisser paraître pendant leur alliance contre Kaido. Elle était sûre qu'un de ses passe-temps était de découper les gens ou fouiller dans leurs organes par plaisir… /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Le choc passé, la navigatrice soupira. Quelque part, c'était du grand Luffy. Il faisait toujours des trucs auxquels personne ne s'attendait. Néanmoins, il faudra qu'elle ait une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Elle était persuadée qu'il n'y connaissait strictement rien en amour, que ce soit romantique ou sexuel… Dieu… Elle redoutait la discussion mais pour qu'il ait la moindre chance avec le sadique de service, elle allait l'aider ! Et ça pourrait même finir par être amusant./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"« /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mais comment tu as découvert ça ?/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" réengagea la rousse en se penchant légèrement vers le petit renne. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Même lui ne doit pas le savoir.../spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" »/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Maintenant la jeune femme voulait tout savoir, absolument tous les détails. On ne pouvait pas lui annoncer pareil nouvelle sans pouvoir répondre à toute sa curiosité mal placée après. Il fallait qu'elle en sache plus ! Chopper commença alors à raconter ce qu'il savait, ce qui n'était pas beaucoup en soit, mais plus que les principaux concernés eux-même./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Non loin de là, Penguin et Shachi ne perdaient pas une miette de la conversation. Les deux pirates de l'équipage du Heart, cachés sous une table, n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Shachi retenait difficilement ses rires alors que Penguin, les mains sur le visage du châtain pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bruit, était vraiment désolé pour le jeune Luffy mais connaissant un peu le loustic et sa témérité, il finit plutôt par plaindre son capitaine. Déjà qu'il était moins bavard qu'à l'accoutumée avec les chapeaux de paille... Sachi quant à lui, trouvait le tableau absolument hilarant. Law, qui pouvait être très manipulateur et trash, avec Mugiwara, un noyau de pureté, d'innocence et de crédulité aux yeux de tous. L'image était vraiment trop fleur bleue, sortie d'un roman pour adolescent.e.s./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"« /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Écoutez/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;", dit Nami en pensant qu'ils n'étaient que trois dans cette conversation. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pour le moment, Law ne doit rien savoir sinon- /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez ? /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"»/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Une ombre les surplombant était apparue et fixait la table. La voix du chirurgien n'annonçait rien de bon et l'aura glaciale fit hurler Chopper et Nami qui se réfugièrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Penguin et Shachi ne bougèrent pas, pétrifiés et frissonnant de surprise, ils savaient à quel point Law n'aimait pas quand ils écoutaient aux portes comme ça. Avec un peu de chance, le capitaine ne les aurait pas vu… Le bougre était tout de même sacrément discret, il faudrait lui mettre une cloche !/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Il les attrapa au col et remonta les deux filous, ils s'étaient fait avoir en plein espionnage... Le chirurgien posa ses yeux cernés sur les trois Mugiwara en face de lui en fronçant les sourcils./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"« /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Et qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas savoir ?/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" »/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Law sentait un traquenard arriver mais ne savait pas lequel, ça allait l'énerver. Entre cette discussion et Mugiwara-ya qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux de la soirée… Il savait pourtant que les chapeaux de paille n'étaient pas du genre à être fourbe et attaquer pendant une fête mais ça le dérangeait. Il aimait avoir un contrôle total sur la situation. Chopper bégaya quelque chose mais la rousse le coupa en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pourtant, Robin savaient qu'ils étaient coincés. Si le capitaine du Heart n'avait pas de réponse de leur part, il en aurait de la part de son équipage.../span/p 


	6. Chapitre 4

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur l'île, les villageois étaient plus bruyants que les pirates. Les deux équipages avaient les yeux rivés sur les capitaines. Les musiciens dont Brook, avaient cessé de jouer et de chanter. Le seul qu'on entendait était Zoro qui s'étouffait avec sa bière sous la surprise de l'annonce. La pluie tombait à torrents dehors et on pouvait entendre quelques casseroles s'entrechoquer dans la cuisine de l'établissement.

Law fixa l'archéologue, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice révélateur d'une plaisanterie mais elle avait son air de louve sanguinaire et le tanuki semblait beaucoup trop embarrassé pour que ce soit cela. Alors c'était ça le traquenard ? Le capitaine au chapeau de paille avait des sentiments pour lui ? Il tourna la tête vers Luffy qui s'empiffrait toujours, très probablement inconscient de la situation. Ce gamin avait vraiment un estomac sans fond. Était-ce même biologiquement possible ?

L'ancien grand corsaire se retourna en embarquant Penguin et Shachi qu'il n'avait pas lâché, les traînant comme des chatons. Des chatons qui avaient fait une bêtise et qui devaient être éduqués.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?_ demanda la rousse au capitaine qui avait commencé à s'éloigner, brisant ainsi le silence.  
_\- Rien_, annonça t-il. _Ce n'est pas mon problème._ »

Nami serra les dents et poings, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment donner de répartie. Le chirurgien avait raison, dans un sens, mais il pouvait quand même considérer les sentiments Luffy. D'accord, le petit brun était un peu stupide mais ce n'était pas une raison pour agir comme un goujat sans coeur avec lui.  
Law balança le duo de joyeux lurons qu'il avait dans les pattes un peu plus loin et récupéra Kikoku, sous le regard désapprobateur de Zoro qu'il ignora sans vergogne. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ces conneries. Il avait ses propres projets et de nouveaux problèmes, pas la peine de rajouter ceux du chapeau de paille aux siens.

Après avoir fait tomber Doflamingo et Kaido, les acheteurs au marché noir avaient commencé à affluer pour lui faire la peau. Il avait ensuite appris que beaucoup de ces guignols pensaient qu'il avait manipulé Luffy pour faire tomber Joker et qu'il était le véritable responsable. Pas totalement faux en soit, il avait fait le plan, et pas totalement vrai, le chapeau de paille ne suivait pas les plans et était trop imprévisible pour être manipulé.  
Il était venu sur cette île isolée pour donner un peu de repos à son équipage qui n'avait pas navigué plus de deux jours sans un affrontement ces derniers temps. Leurs adversaires n'étaient pas très coriaces mais avaient le nombre à leur avantage. Le capitaine en avait ras la casquette.

Franky et Usopp se placèrent devant la porte de sortie, obligeant les pirates du Heart à rester. Law leva le regard pour voir le visage déterminé du charpentier plus grand que lui. Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait maintenant ?

« _Un homme doit prendre ses responsabilités p'tit gars !_ »

Le regard du chirurgien venait d'être teintée d'énervement et cette fois, il dégageait vraiment un peu d'hostilité. Voilà le problème, pas les sentiments de Luffy, mais le fait qu'il doive en assumer les conséquences d'après ses compagnons.

Usopp se cacha derrière Franky et Sanji vint se poster en appui à côté d'eux. On ne donnait pas d'ordres au capitaine du Heart, surtout pour lui dire de pareil conneries machistes. Ce n'aurait pas été les chapeaux de paille, cela aurait fait longtemps qu'il en aurait découpé quelques uns. Finalement, Law n'aurait peut-être pas dû trinquer avec Zoro aujourd'hui.

« _Tu ne peux pas piétiner les sentiments de Luffy comme ça_, dit Usopp d'une voix tremblante.  
_\- Et je ne te laisserais pas énerver ma Nami-chérie en quittant cet établissement en nous laissant la note_, déclara le blond.  
_\- Le premier amour est quelque chose d'inoubliable_, fit Franky avec passion. »

Tout ceci devenait vraiment ridicule. Ce type était vraiment trop fleur bleue et la patiente de Law commençait à sérieusement baisser. Quels abrutis... Si Luffy avait quelque chose à dire, il était assez grand pour le faire lui-même. Il avait horreur que des personnes externes se mêlent de problèmes personnels. Il fallait croire que les Mugiwara avaient perdu la notion de "personnel" depuis belle lurette.  
Clione alla tout de suite régler la note pour se débarrasser de Sanji. La façon d'être du chirurgien de la mort avait mis d'emblée hors jeu Usopp trop occupé à trembler des genoux derrière ses camarades. Il ne manquait plus que le charpentier.

« _Torao, tu pars déjà ?_ demanda le petit capitaine en arrêtant de manger et semblant enfin s'intéresser à la situation.  
_\- Ouais._ »

Luffy le fixa longuement, il ne voulait pas que l'ancien grand corsaire parte tout de suite. Après tout, il aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec son ami, il était marrant. Et aujourd'hui, il avait vraiment, vraiment envie qu'il soit heureux ! Le petit capitaine se mit l'auriculaire gauche dans le nez, dégoûtant l'autre au passage, et déclara simplement :

« _Non.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je veux pas que tu partes. La fête vient juste de commencer. Je veux encore m'amuser avec toi…__et puis tu vas rejoindre mon équipage ! Shishishi._

_\- Quand diable ai-je accepté cela ?!_ hurla le plus vieux faisant rire tout le monde. »

Law n'envisageait pas de rester mais il fallait bien avouer que le petit brun avait le don de détendre l'atmosphère. Cependant, cela n'empêchait pas que les caprices enfantins de Luffy n'étaient plus ses oignons depuis la fin de leur alliance. Il n'avait plus à faire de compromis dans sa façon d'agir. Pourquoi diable en ferait-il ? C'est alors que son côté taquin se manifesta et eut raison de sa décision de partir. L'équipage du Chapeau de paille voulait qu'il considère Luffy comme un adulte, il allait le considérait.

« _Tu veux t'amuser avec moi Mugiwara-ya ?_ répéta le chirurgien avec un sourire carnassier et une voix plus suave. »

Law s'approcha du petit brun en laissant sa lame au gros ours polaire, et s'installa à côté de Luffy qui lui donna un grand sourire satisfait. L'ambiance était de nouveau de retour sous le regard suspicieux de Nami et Usopp qui voyaient les sourires amusés des membres du Heart.

« _Eh, Mugiwara-ya_, interpella le plus grand en s'avançant dans l'espace de Luffy pour murmurer légèrement dans son oreille tout en plaçant un doigt sur son torse : _Il paraît que je fais battre ton cœur._ »

Luffy frissonna de bas en haut et s'éloigna de deux bons mètres les joues légèrement rougies et les cheveux dressés sur la tête. Alors c'était à cause de Law qu'il se sentait bizarre depuis tout à l'heure ! Maintenant qu'il le disait, c'est vrai qu'il y avait un rapport à chaque fois. Comment il avait fait ?

« _Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? J'ai l'impression que mon coeur va sortir de mon corps _! hurla le petit brun. »

Law n'avait pas bougé surpris de la réaction excessive de l'autre homme. Il s'attendait à une réaction, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Luffy, au final, était vraiment stupide, et après un temps de latence, le chirurgien rit profondément. Un vrai rire qui avait atteint ses yeux, marquant des petites ridules dans leurs coins, où il devait faire un effort pour respirer. Un rire qui se communiqua à son équipage.

Les chapeaux de paille étaient surpris, jamais ils ne l'avait vu ainsi même après le temps qu'ils avaient passé avec lui. Le capitaine du Heart pouvait aussi avoir ce genre d'expression ? Un sourire autre que celui de la fourberie.

Luffy, s'il n'avait pas déjà les yeux qui pétillaient, les avait désormais. Depuis le temps qu'il cherchait à faire apparaître une expression pareille sur le visage de l'autre capitaine. Même si son coeur ne voulait pas se calmer, ce n'était pas grave tant que Law était heureux.

Chopper, quant à lui, n'arrivait pas à défaire ses réflexions de la marque que Luffy avait sur le doigt. Maintenant que tout le monde était au courant que Luffy était amoureux et que Law faisait moins peur, il pouvait y penser. Il alla attraper la main de son capitaine pour l'observer un peu mieux. C'était un petit rond avec deux traits de chaque côté. Il n'avait jamais vu une piqûre d'insecte comme ça...

L'intérêt du médecin des Chapeaux de paille pour la main de Luffy piqua la curiosité de Law. Il se pencha pour voir ce qui intriguait tant le petit renne et fronça immédiatement les sourcils. _"Ah."_ pensa le chirurgien, _"Tout s'explique."_


	7. Chapitre 5

« Trouvez-la moi ! Elle ne peut pas être loin ! ordonna le capitaine du Heart en récupérant Kikoku alors que son équipage disparaissait à l'extérieur. On va se débarrasser de ce problème, il déclara simplement en pointant du doigt Luffy. »

Zoro glissa simplement la main sur un de ses katanas. Si son capitaine était en danger, il allait intervenir en premier pour découper l'ancien corsaire. C'est Chopper qui se plaça devant l'autre médecin exigeant des explications avec un regard si sérieux que Law ne pouvait que répondre. Après tout, ils sauraient rapidement la vérité s'il réussissait à mettre la main sur le sale petit diable qui jouait les cupidons du diable. Mais devait-il tout dévoiler ? Non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance dans l'équipage au chapeau de paille, mais il était directement impliqué dans l'affaire ici… Le chirurgien soupira en voyant ses interlocuteurs s'impatienter, sauf Luffy encore à côté de ses pompes.

« Mugiwara-ya est victime d'un fruit du démon, révéla t-il simplement. Quand la marque aura disparue, les sentiments de cet idiot s'empireront et seront irréversibles.  
\- Comment ça ? demanda la navigatrice perplexe. - Il a été touché par la Flèche de Cupidon. Ce pouvoir fait que la personne touchée tombe "amoureuse" de la première personne que qu'elle voit après avoir été transpercée. Un symbole apparaît, comme un compte à rebours. Trois traits et un rond. Quand cette marque disparaît, il n'y a plus aucune possibilité de se libérer de l'emprise de la flèche, c'est comme une condamnation à aimer une personne aléatoire. Pour faire simple, ce sont des sentiments artificiels.  
\- HEIN ? Je suis certain que je vais bien, annonça Luffy en se tâtant le torse à la recherche d'une blessure parce que les flèche ça pique quand même normalement.  
\- Un compte à rebours ? répéta le petit renne ayant du mal à saisir et ignorant le petit brun comme le reste de la bande. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? On a combien de temps ? »

Law marqua une pause avant de continuer ses révélations : « Au premier trait, l'amour ressenti est naissant, niais, guimauve et léger. On pourrait presque le qualifier d'amour adolescent ou premier amour, ce qui semble être le cas ici. Au second trait, l'amour évolue dans quelque chose de plus… physique et le dernier trait se rapporte à un amour passionnel à la limite de l'obsessionnel. Quand le rond disparaîtra… il ne restera rien de Mugiwara-ya, ni de ses rêves. Il sera pris dans une relation toxique dans laquelle il s'oubliera. »

Le chirurgien aurait pu croire que les Chapeaux de paille avaient cessé de respirer aux vues de l'atmosphère pesante et du long silence mis à part Luffy qui cherchait toujours où il avait pût être touché.. Tous semblaient jauger ses dires, cherchant le vrai et le faux. Cherchant le piège que Law pourrait tendre. Pourtant, tous savaient que l'ex corsaire ne mentait pas et qu'il avait toujours était franc quand on lui demandait quelque chose. La seule chose dont on pouvait l'accuser était seulement de faire de la rétentions d'informations. Il ne partageait que le strict nécessaire. C'est quand il annonça qu'ils avaient un mois pour régler cette situation que l'équipage fut soulagé.

« Comment sais-tu tout ça ? intervint Sanji, rompant le silence par son scepticisme en haussant un sourcil et écartant sa cigarette de ses lèvres.  
\- Un de mes compagnons a déjà été touché, nous avons trouvé une solution. - Quelles sont les solutions ? demanda Robin en réfléchissant.  
\- Trouver le petit démon qui a fait ça ou...  
\- Ou ? insista Usopp impatient de régler le soucis. »

La porte claqua et Bepo apparut tremper jusqu'aux os. Il était essoufflé mais informa tout de même haut et fort : « Capitaine ! Dans l'église ! »

Law ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se précipita vers le lieu indiqué en remerciant n'importe quelle force supérieure, si tant est qu'elles existeraient, pour l'avoir sorti de cette conversation. L'équipage du Heart savait qu'il ne devait pas approcher et qu'il devait laisser faire son Capitaine. Les Mugiwaras voulurent suivre mais furent stoppés par Bepo.

« Vous allez gêner le Capitaine. Désolé. »

Usopp et Nami voulurent intervenir mais Sanji plaça ses mains sur leur épaule pour les en empêcher. Si quelqu'un d'autre été touché, ce serait un réel désastre.

Law entra dans l'église qui était cernée par son équipage. Il avança d'un pas lent et assuré qui résonna dans le bâtiment. Ses yeux analysaient l'endroit, chaque recoin, chaque obscurité. Tant qu'il pleuvra dehors, il n'y avait aucun échappatoire. Comme le petit démon n'avait aucune intention agressive ou néfaste, il était difficile de sentir sa présence. Quand il eut remonté l'allée centrale et fut devant la grande croix de pierre sculptée et ornée de fleurs, il se retourna.

« Je sais que tu te caches ici., prévint-il. Alesia ! »

Il entendit le son d'un battement d'ailes et la jeune femme se posta devant lui, arc à la main. Elle avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontré. Elle ne pleurait plus. Il se souvenait de cette petite fille perdue et triste sur cette île de North Blue, i ans alors qu'elle maîtrisait à peine ses pouvoirs. Il se souvenait de la flèche qui avait touché Shachi et du bazar que ça avait été pour trouver une solution. Du nombres de bouquins que lui et son équipage avait dû éplucher pour un semblant de réponse...

« Si tu décoches une seule flèche, sache bien que je te fixerai et tu m'auras sur le dos pour le reste de ton existence. »

Plus qu'un avertissement, c'était une menace. Le capitaine du Heart savait à quel point la jeune femme voulait être loin et combien elle le détestait, il lui avait pris le seul membre de sa famille encore à ses côtés à l'époque. Il était plus que certain qu'elle avait encore une grande rancoeur envers lui. Et tout cela fut confirmé quand son arc se transforma en épée. Une épée d'or qui flamboyait d'une lumière douce et reposante : L'épée de Michel.

Les deux étaient en position de combat, le moindre mouvement pouvait déclarer le début des hostilités. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit en grand, dans un boucan monstre et tombant sur Alesia qui n'eut pas le temps de bouger. Luffy apparut en rigolant avec Penguin et Shachi qui le cramponner sans doute pour le retenir. Tentative échouée lamentablement.

« Eh Torao ! Y a un truc marrant ! Viens voir ! »

Law n'en revenait pas, le petit brun était réellement intenable... Il s'approcha de la jeune femme visiblement assommée par la porte. Il lui donna un léger coup de pied pour être certain que la demoiselle ne leur fera pas un coup bas une fois le dos tourné mais elle n'eut aucune réaction. Elle n'était décidément pas faite pour le combat rapproché, elle était bien trop fragile. Uni arriva en courant avec des menottes en granit marin pour les passer aux poignets de la jeune femme alors que Law retournait à l'auberge suivit de prêt par l'autre capitaine.

Quand elle reprendra ses esprits, elle n'aura pas d'autre choix que de coopérer. En attendant, Law espérait réussir à dormir un petit peu avant d'affronter ces prochains jours. 


End file.
